


Heavy Ships

by DeckofDragons



Series: TF2 Shipping Challenge (With Some Bonus SpyDad) [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Heavy POV, M/M, Shipping Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A one shot for each Heavy ship.





	1. Spy - Pets

Medic had his birds and Soldier had that feral raccoon that lived under his bed so pets were without a doubt allowed on base. So Heavy was perfectly justified in bringing the dog in. How would the rest of the team react to having to live with a pitbull though? The dog breed that got the least fair and cruel reputation out of all of them. And this particular dog’s background would do her no favors in that regard and her scars were a clear testament to that.

It didn’t matter what the rest of the team thought though. If anyone tired to hurt his new dog, Heavy would break their spines in half with his bare hands. And like Soldier was doing with his raccoon, he’d blatantly ignore anyone who tried to tell him he couldn’t keep her.

He guided her to his room, not meeting anyone on the way there. She obediently followed him, the leash hardly even necessary. She was quiet and calm, sitting nicely in front of him, as he sat down to pet her. He hadn’t gone to town intending to bring back a rescued pitbull, it had just sort of happened and there was no going back now.

“A dog huh?”

Heavy looked up to see that Spy had appeared in the corner. He’d either been cloaked there the whole time or had snuck in when Heavy had entered. Either way didn’t really matter, he was welcome even if his fondness for being sneaky for no reason was completely unnecessary in this situation, Heavy had grown to find it endearing.

“Yes, a dog,” Heavy replied. “That a problem?”

“No, I’m more a cat person but dogs are nice too.”

“Good. Help me pick a name?” They were partners so as long as Spy was cool with it, she was his dog too. This was Heavy’s way of asking if that was something he wanted, taking care of a dog with him would be nice.

“Hmm,” Spy said as he studied her. “We could give her a Russian name. I think it’d suit her.”

They discussed it for a little while, it was an important decision. The dog watched them for a bit, her tail lightly wagging, before settling down for a nap, it was rather late at night.

“Anastasia,” Spy eventually suggested.

“Perfect,” Heavy immediately replied. A name like that fit her perfectly.

Spy walked over and peeled off one of his gloves to pet her. And just like when Heavy had first pet her, her tail started wagging, thumping against the floor. It was an adorable and pleasing sight. She deserved a good, loving home and she’d hopefully get that with them.


	2. Demo - Yes

Heavy fidgeted as he checked the time on his watch again. It was still half an hour before the time he’d set with Demo. He shouldn’t have gotten ready so early but this was a big important thing and he was nervous. Gosh, when was the last time he’d been nervous about something? … When he’d initially asked Demo to go out on a date with him. That had gone well, _very_ well, so this would too… probably… hopefully.

He occupied himself by going over the plan for tonight again. First, they’d arrive at the fancy restaurant half an hour before the reservation time they’d set, so about an hour from now. And then they’d have a nice fancy dinner during which Heavy would pop the _question_. If all went well with that, they’d go see a movie and then return to base sometime after nightfall. A simple and easy plan, there was no way things wouldn’t go well, there was no need to be nervous.

And yet time passed slowly anyway. It felt like hours had passed before it was finally time to go. Demo met up with him and Heavy drove them to town. Other than exchanging greetings, Heavy stayed silent not too unusual but…

“You okay?” Demo asked shortly after the waiter had seated them at one of the back tables. “You’re being awfully quiet.”

“Yes, I’m fine.” And he was, now that he was here and things were happening, his nerves were starting to die down some. He and Demo had been dating for more than two years now, everything would turn out fine.

Dinner progressed smoothly as expected. Demo was drinking as he always did when they went here, not as much as he normally did though. He was slowly but surely starting to get a bit better about that. But still Heavy should ask him before he got too tipsy or borderline drunk.

“Demo, I have important question.” He reached into his pocket to finger the ring box, ready to pull it out.

“Oh.” Demo put down his wineglass. “Is it one them super serious questions with far reaching implications or is like, what kind of pet should we adopt as our baby?”

“First one, we can discuss pets later.” Heavy pulled out the ring box and flipped it open before placing it on the table in front of Demo. “Will you marry me?”

Demo blinked in surprise, staring at the ring. His mouth worked but no words came out for several seconds before he finally looked back up to meet Heavy’s eyes again. “Yes.”

“Good.” Heavy nodded his approval, letting the last of his tension out with a breath. See? Things had turned out just how he’d planned.


	3. Medic - Apocalypse

“You know with enough bread we could probably cause an apocalypse.”

Heavy lowered his book to turn his head to look at Medic who was sitting beside him on the couch fiddling with a Rubik’s cube as he leaned into Heavy’s shoulder. “Please don’t.”

“I didn’t say we would, just that we could if we wanted to. While giant mutant bread monsters would be an interesting way for the world to end it would get boring really quick and then we’d be left with no one to experiment on.”

“And dead.” Even with how strong they were they’d had trouble taking down one giant bread monster, no way would they be able to stand up to an army of them.

“That too. Which is another reason why we aren’t going to do it.”

“Then why’d you bring it up?”

Medic shrugged. “The possibility just occurred to me so I thought I’d mention it. If you got to chose how the world ends how would you do it?”

“I wouldn’t.” Even if the world was a shitty place sometimes, Heavy still liked it.

“If you _had_ to choose though, what would you choose?”

“Hmm… bears, big Siberian bears with guns. I could fight them off, protect us.” That would actually be rather fun and he had plenty of experience with fighting Siberian bears.

“Ooh, very nice,” Medic said with an evil smile. “Now I’m wondering if it’s possible to mutate a bear surgically and genetically so it could use a gun.”

“Doctor, I love you but no, don’t find out.” Bears were dangerous enough already, the last thing the world needed was for Medic to give them the ability to wield firearms.

“You’re no fun, but fine, that’s an experiment I’m going to have to put on the backburner. There sadly aren’t any bears around her to experiment on anyway. Maybe the bread monsters though.”

“Medic…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Medic interrupted with a laugh. “I won’t, don’t worry.” He patted Heavy’s arm. “I got enough things to work on already anyway.”

“Good. Now, no more talk of ending the world please.” That wasn’t something Heavy wanted to discuss especially since Medic might actually one day decide to attempt it. If he ever did, he’d most likely at least partially succeed too. So, the less ideas he had about it, the better.

“ _Fine_ ,” Medic replied with an exaggerated eye roll. “Have it your way.”


	4. Pyro - Extraordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have a bit of hard time writing Heavy's POV as these have so far all been rather short. I didn't realize this until I started editing them. Oh well, that's part of the reason I'm doing this, to challenge myself.

‘Extraordinary’ was the only word that could describe Pyro. He was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, going about his job with a gleefulness that was scary if one was his enemy. And yet, despite that, he was very sweet and caring while off the battlefield. The way he exaggerated his body language to help people understand what he was saying and feeling was endearing.

Heavy was in love. When it had started happening, he didn’t know, but there was no going back now. But what did he do about it? What were the chances Pyro felt the same way? How was he supposed to find out? Heavy didn’t have much experience with this type of thing so he wasn’t sure what to do. … Well, being straightforward was almost always the correct thing to do when one was dealing with problems related to one’s emotions. So…

He sought Pyro out on the first day of the weekend when they had off. Pyro was hard to find sometimes so Heavy made a point to find him early in the morning, shortly after breakfast. He was on his way out of the base.

“Pyro?” Heavy said, waylaying him in his tracks.

Pyro hopped around and waved at him.

“Can we talk?”

Pyro nodded and skipped over. “About what?” he asked, his eagerness audible even through his mask.

“Come.” Heavy led them away from the base’s entrance into a corner for a more private conversation. Pyro was practically vibrating with curiosity and excitement, hopefully he wouldn’t be too disappointed by what Heavy wanted to talk about. “Pyro, I was wondering if you’d like to go on date with me?”

Pyro gasped, exaggerating it by lifting his hands to where his mouth was under the gasmask. “Really? You’re asking me on a date?”

“Yes.” Heavy nodded. “Is okay if you don’t…”

Pyro hugged him, sudden and tight. But before Heavy could respond to it, he was pulling back to clap, his signal for when he was very pleased about something. “Yes,” he said nodding. There was a bit more but it was lost in his mask and excitement, the most important part had been understandable though.

“Very good,” Heavy said, holding back a sigh of relief. But his call had been right, being straightforward about it had been the right choice. Now he had to decide on where to take Pyro for their date. He hadn’t considered that before deciding to just ask him out, in hindsight he probably should have. Oh well though, he’d figure something out, Pyro didn’t seem the type of person to be particularly hard to please, wherever they ended up going would be fun.


	5. Engie - Tired

“It’s fine, I’m just a bit tired, ain’t nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Engie waved off Heavy’s concern and went back to focusing on his latest invention laid out on the work table in front of him. No doubt he was used to doing this when he got sick, drinking a bit of cold medicine and then going straight back to work, getting little to no bedrest.

And maybe sometimes it _was_ fine. When an illness was little more than an uncomfortable nuisance then working to distract from it was fine as long as one was careful not to over do it. But Engie had been on the verge of passing not even a full hour ago. Heavy had brought him to Medic and Medic had given him some medicine followed by instructions to get bed rest. But when Heavy had gone to check up on him five minutes ago, he’d been missing. Finding him again hadn’t been difficult, there was no other place he’d be other than his workshop.

Heavy wasn’t going to stand for this. He marched over and picked Engie up. Engie let out an undignified yelp of surprise as he flailed to grab hold of the edge of his worktable. It wasn’t enough though as Heavy hefted him up to drape over his shoulder like a bag of grain, ignoring his kicking legs.

“Heavy really, it ain’t that big a deal,” Engie said, going limp as Heavy carried him out.

“Doctor say you need rest, you resting.” Heavy wouldn’t stand for anything less no matter what Engie had to say about the matter.

“Ugh fine,” Engie gave in with a sigh. If he wasn’t insisting _or_ complaining about Heavy carrying him – normally he _hated_ that in large part due to the fact he felt insecure about how small he was – then he really _must_ feel awful. Poor guy. Heavy gave him a gentle pat on the back.

They reached Engie room and Heavy gently lay him down in his bed. Luckily, he hadn’t changed out of his sleepwear from when Medic had sent him to his room to rest earlier, meaning Heavy just had to remove his hardhat, goggles, and shoes.

“Don’t worry,” he said as he tucked Engie in much to his displeasure judging based off the look on his face, “Heavy has lots of experience in taking care of sick people.” He was better at it than Medic if one was judging based on bedside manners – an important component in caring for a sick person.

“You do?”

“Yes, my sisters, when they were little one of them would get sick and then they’d all get sick. They liked to do what you did and not listen to doctor’s orders about needing rest.” So Heavy was also good at keeping misbehaving patients in bed, the look on Engie’s sickly pale face said he’d caught onto that.

“I didn’t know you had sisters,” was what he said though, sounding more and more exhausted as he gave up the fight on trying to pretend he was fine.

“I do.” It wasn’t information Heavy would normally openly share but Engie was his partner, they trusted and loved each other so it was okay to tell him pretty much anything. “Would you like to know more about them?”

“I would _love_ that. If I’m going to be stuck in bed anyway, we might as well talk about stuff, right?”

“Okay, you take a nap first and then I tell you about them, deal?” He had been _supposed_ to be napping when Heavy had come in to check on him.

“Yeah, okay deal.”

“Good.” Heavy bent down to kiss his forehead. “Be good then and sleep.” Just to make sure, Heavy would hang outside his room for a little bit. It probably wasn’t necessary but he’d known Engie long enough by now to know it was always to be better safe than sorry concerning him and his health – in hindsight he should’ve done that to begin with. Heavy cared about him too much to risk letting him hurt himself.


	6. Scout - Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I don't know much about baseball or sports in general. xD

“All right, so the point of baseball is for the batter to hit the ball with his bat and then run the bases. When he makes it back to first his team gets a point. Whichever team at the end of the game with the most points is the winner. Make sense so far?” Scout said as he looked back up at Heavy.

“Yes.” Heavy nodded.

“Good.” Scout went on to explain more. It quickly became evident that he was planning on explaining all the ins and outs of his favored sport. Heavy resigned himself to it. It wasn’t bad though, it was a nice day out here and even though Scout had brought him out here to play ball, he didn’t mind listening to Scout talk instead. Listening to people talk passionately about the things they loved was always a treat.

It was a while before Scout finished explaining every rule and nuance of baseball, giving Heavy a far better understanding of the sport than he’d ever need in his life. Before he could find some other aspect to talk about, Heavy cut in. “And how are we supposed to play this game with two people?”

“Uh… we aren’t. I guess maybe I didn’t need to explain _everything_ , whoops. But oh well, now you know stuff, right? Learning’s fun… except when it’s not, which is most of the time. Anyway, I uh… I brought you out here to play ball, right?”

“Yes,” Heavy said with another nod, holding back an amused smile. “Since there’s only two people, we take turns throwing and hitting the ball with the bat?” He pointed to the bat Scout had brought out and then to the baseball that Scout had handed to him. Such was the only logical deduction.

“Basically yeah,” Scout replied with a grin. “So, you in or not?”

“Sure.” Heavy had nothing else to do and he liked spending time with Scout. Later he’d introduce him to some Russian sports and games.


	7. Soldier - Wild Passions

“You told me there were only two raccoons,” Heavy said as he surveyed the wreckage of his room. The bedding on both beds was torn to shreds, the curtains too. The pillows had been eviscerated, their stuffing strewn across the floor. Luckily, he’d brought Sasha with him on the mission that had pulled him out of the base for three whole days, saving her from the raccoon attack that occurred here.

“There are only two,” Soldier confirmed. He too had become a victim in the raccoon attack, scratches and bite marks littered his arms. He didn’t seem to mind though, unsurprisingly. “They’re just very passionate about making a mess even though I told them not to. They’re hiding right now though, probably because they’re scared of you. They’ll come out eventually though and then you can meet.”

Heavy let out a sigh. He’d been looking forward to coming back and resting, possibly with Soldier if he could convince him to relax for more than five minutes. But now he had to deal with raccoons, both the mess they left behind as well as the animals themselves. There was no way they could stay, sharing the room with Soldier made it crowded enough without adding in two wild, possibly rabid animals.

How had Soldier even managed to ‘befriend’ two raccoons during the time Heavy was away? He certainly had a knack for attracting them and loved them but normally they didn’t let him catch them. Though how he got them in here wasn’t nearly as important as how Heavy was going to get them out without upsetting him.

Straight up telling him that the raccoons couldn’t stay and insisting on it would probably work given enough time but would end with Soldier unhappy. Waiting for him to leave and then removing them would result in Soldier being even _more_ upset. The only solution was to convince him that the raccoons weren’t happy here, which was probably true anyway; they were wild animals, they belonged outside.

“Soldier, have you considered that they made such a big mess because they don’t want to be here?”

Soldier tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, maybe they’re mad and make mess because of it. If they liked it here, they wouldn’t make mess, right?”

Soldier took a few second to process that. “You mean… they don’t want to live with us? They want to leave?”

“Yes.”

“But… I don’t want them to leave.”

“I know but if you love them, you’ll let them go.”

Soldier pouted, crossing his arms. He’d been the one to speak aloud the thought the raccoons wanting to leave though, so he’d cooperate in getting rid of them… probably.

 

In the end it took Soldier an hour before he came to a decision. From there, getting rid of the raccoons was easy. They opened the window and sat in silence until the raccoons came out from under the bed and quickly made their escape through the window, using the curtains to climb up to it, shredding them even further. At this point, that hardly matter though.

Soldier let out a despondent sigh as he closed the window after them, standing there and watching them go. Heavy patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and he turned around for a hug, burying his face in Heavy’s chest.

Chances were he’d be back to normal in an hour or two but Heavy still felt bad for manipulating him into doing something that made him so sad. There was nothing else that could be done though, the raccoons had had to go. Heavy would make it up to him though, next time he went to town he’d bring back a cat or kitten to fulfill Soldier’s desire for a pet while also not being dangerous. He’d even let Soldier name it.


	8. Sniper - Cherished

“You really love that gun, huh?” Sniper said as he stood in the doorway to Heavy’s room, closing it behind himself. Right, this was the first time he’d visited Heavy’s room, normally it was Heavy visiting Sniper in his van.

“Yes. You have problem with that?” Heavy said, not at all ashamed. If Sniper wanted to make fun of him or think he was weird for taking such good care of his gun – to the point of giving her, her own bed – then he was free to do so. It’d make Heavy sad but he could live with it, it _was_ an odd by most people’s standards after all and would be nothing new.

Sniper just shrugged though. “Eh, I sort of do that with my gun too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah kind of, she don’t got her own bed but I made a really nice case for her. It’s probably the most work I put into anything that wasn’t my job, though I guess it _is_ related.”

Just when Heavy thought Sniper couldn’t get any better. Anybody who cherished the tools of their trade like that got an automatic gold star from him. “You have a name for her?”

“Nope, not really. I thought about it a few times but never really came up with a good one.”

Heavy nodded his understanding. “I help you pick a good name for her later if you like.”

“Hmm… all right then, I guess. Let’s chill for a bit though, I brought the vodka.” He held up the bottle. It was a cheap brand – that’s all the liquor store in town had – but it was good enough.

 

Heavy rubbed his chin as he examined Sniper’s rifle nestled in its case. If it were a minigun, naming it would’ve been easy. But not only was it a sniper rifle, Sniper was also from Australia, meaning the name had to be an Australian name.

Pretty much the only things Heavy knew about Australia was that was where kangaroos lived and that it was the land of many venomous things. … That could work.

“Name it after something deadly,” Heavy said, turning to look Sniper again who sat next to him on the camper’s couch. “Whatever is most dangerous in Australia that also has a nice name.”

“Huh, that could work, thanks. I got to think about it some though.”

“Of course. And you’re welcome, glad I could help.” Heavy leaned in and kissed Sniper’s check, earning a slight blush from him.


End file.
